


Finding Home

by MoonandArrows



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Omegaverse, Past Abuse, Romance, Soulmates, True Mates, Werewolves, Wolves, a/b/o dynamics, at first touch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonandArrows/pseuds/MoonandArrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ark landed long ago. The people rarely leave their territory surrounded by electric fencing. A group of omegas with the help of some friends escape their abuse. Only to land in Trikru territory.</p><p>When the Alpha Commander finds trespassers in her territory, some of which look ready to die, what will she do? </p><p>*True Mates* apply</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of being a good author and updating my Shades stories...I start a new one. :D

"Just a little farther guys. Look, there's the gate!" Bellamy's voice carried over Clarke.

She didn't have the energy to look up for the electric fence. She just trusted to follow the brown fur in front of her. All of her muscles were being strained to her limit. Her paws were on fire. She wasn't the only weak wolf, but out of the five omegas currently trying to escape, only one wasn't moving on her own. Raven was in Bellamy's arms. The only one of them in human form. Octavia led the back, with Clarke right behind her. Another brown wolf, Murphy, was on one side of her, and a shaky black wolf named Monty on the other. Miller, an Alpha, ran beside Monty. Bellamy was an Alpha. Two betas, Monroe and Harper were at the back of the pack.

Clarke's lungs were heaving for air. Her body was not used to this much exercise. It had been years since she last ran. Her body wasn't handling it well. Her legs began to shake beneath her. Shouts came from behind. Their captors had found them. heavy footfalls shook the earth. Somewhere deep inside Clarke found the energy to push herself forward.

"There's Jasper!" Octavia yelled through the mind link connecting all the wolves.

Clarke raised just her eyes to be able to see the human beta boy standing by a portion of fence that wasn't pulsing with electricity. The goggles boy lifted the wire to let the wolves slip through, then followed. The group ran blindly through the trees until they came to a river bank. The wolves quickly got a drink. Clarke's legs were in serious threat of giving out under her. Bellamy placed Raven on the ground so she could get a drink as well.

The alpha sniffed the air. This was unknown territory. Well, he knew it didn't belong to them. In school they had been told rabid wolves roamed these woods. Killing anything they wanted. But it was already better than what they had just left. The betas circled around the omegas, sniffing them over. Clarke's vision began to darken at the edges. She felt her body begin to shift. Soon she was human, dressed in rags meant to be clothes, too weak to hold her wolf form.

Growls erupted from the alphas. Clarke crawled over to where Raven lay. Octavia joined them, eyes watching the trees. In a matter of seconds strange wolves slipped from the trees. They were large, and muscled. The one in front had piercing green eyes, and was snarling at Bellamy. It seemed they didn't notice the omegas huddled behind their protectors. 

Raven tried to shift away, but whimpered when one back leg was moved along the ground. The pitiful sound drew the attention of the new wolves. A taller, blonde wolf crept forward, but was stopped by an angry Harper. In a flash the green eyed wolf and the blonde one shifted human.

"Explain the state of these wolves and why you are in our territory!" The tall woman demanded.

"We come from Ark Station." Bellamy held his hands up, they were obviously outnumbered form the pairs of eyes still staring through the trees. "We had to get them out of there."

The green eyed girl walks around the betas and towards Clarke, holding her gaze. Octavia let out a growl but was ignored.

"Is your state the fault of the wolves with you now?" She demanded of them.

They all shook their heads. Monty began to convulse on the ground. Miller lay atop him, holding him steady so he wouldn't hurt himself as he flailed. The green eyes were just turning back to her as Clarke's vision went completely black and she collapsed to the ground.

* * *

 

"Did you see the dark brown wolf? Her leg was mangled." Anya nearly choked on the words.

Lexa snarled as she paced the throne room erected for her in Tondisi. She hadn't been calm since her patrol had discovered the Ark wolves in her territory. At first she had been angry. Ark wolves rarely left their homes. And then she had seen the state of the omegas. Only one looked relatively healthy, one smelled of her own blood, another seizures on the ground, a brown looked lost to his wolf, and the blonde. Lexa snarled furiously as the image of the blonde was brought up again. Skin and bones hardly concealed by bits of cloth. The blue eyed girl had lost consciousness. Lexa had caught her, their skin touched.

Lexa's skin had rippled with heat and electricity. A protective nature flowed over her. She cradled the blonde closer. They were true mates. Soul mates. And hers had been horribly mistreated. To calm herself Lexa reminded herself that the blonde omega was now resting in Nyko's healing tent. All the omegas were. She had sent Ryder to run ahead to warn Nyko about his coming patients. All the way she had carried her True Mate. A brown omega sky wolf walked close to her, eyeing her.

At Nyko's tent Lexa had been forced to leave the omega that would be hers. She needed to speak to the one called Bellomi and let Nyko work. She would return shortly after. Speaking of, Indra entered the throne room with the Ark alpha behind him. Lexa sat on her throne and glared at the young man.

"Explain." the word was guttural.

"In Ark Station omegas are...plentiful. I don't know the full story-no one but the council does-but when an omega reached maturity they go through Selection. Three slips of paper, one with their name on it, two blank. The chancellor selects a slip of paper. If it doesn't have their name on it, they continue life as normal. If it does, than they go into the farm station. Most people believe minor tests are done on them to test the limits of fertility, that they live pampered lives." Bellamy began to explain.

"But they don't." Anya guessed, arms crossed, standing in the shadows of the tent.

"No. Horrible tests are done on them. My sister Octavia had her name called. I changed jobs in the guard to be with her. When I discovered what was going on...we got planning. Escaped today."

"We?" Anya raised a brow.

"Miller is another alpha on the guard. Jasper, Harper and Monroe were all betas charged with caring for the omegas as best they could."

"And what, exactly, was done to the omegas?" Lexa had calmed her wolf enough to growl more than one word.

"Different things. Octavia was put in isolation. Fed through a hole in the wall. Monty was drugged. Raven was beaten. Clarke was starved. No one knows what happened to Murphy in his sessions with the doctors."

"Why?" Lexa demanded.

"To see what an omega could handle without loosing their heat or loosing a pup before birth." Bellamy sighed.

"Your people are savages." Lexa snarled.

The ark wolf agreed. The commander took a couple calming breaths.

"How many more omegas are trapped inside?"

"Unknown. I was only placed with the ones from this generation. Miller father told him not many survive to adulthood."

"Barbaric." Anya snarled now. "Heda we cannot allow this to stand."

"We won't." Lexa promised. "Gustus, send a messenger to call for the armies of the Clans. We will wage war in three months time on the Ark."

"Three months?" Bellamy exclaimed.

"That is how long it will take the Plains Riders armies to arrive. And they have the largest army." Lexa explained. 

* * *

 

Lexa stepped into the healer's tent. Nyko was making a poultice at his table. He stopped and bowed his head to her.

"Explain the extent of each omegas abuse. I want to know so when I kill the Ark leader I can be just." Lexa announced.

"Heda..." Nyko knew the commander would be ruthless...but vicious.

"The blonde one" Lexa said through the link. Only the Heda had the power to do so while in human form "She is my True."

"Heda, that is wonderful."

"Yes, now, explain."

"This is Octavia." Nyko began, gesturing to a girl leaning against a wooden post by another omega's bed.

"Who is perfectly fine!" The brunette said, as if she and the healer had had this discussion multiple times.

"In a day or so I will release her." Nyko agreed.

"This is-"

"Raven." Octavia supplied the name.

"I had to give her a Sleep Tonic. She has suffered multiple injuries. I have bandaged them, and bound her leg. It will never work properly again." Nyko sighed.

"Next is-"

"Monty." The alpha boy sitting next to the pale omega on the bed informed her. "He's going through withdrawal."

"Yes." Nyko nodded "In two weeks time he should be completely weened."

"Why is this cot empty?"

"Murphy is underneath. He likes hiding." Octavia shrugged.

Lexa looked under to find a pair of eyes glowing back at her. The wolf had his hackles raised. Not in anger, but fear. The smell seeped off of him. Lexa wondered what could cause this in a wolf.

"He hasn't shifted back in months." Miller informed them.

Lexa nodded, then moved to the last bed. The blonde lay under a thin sheet. Her breaths were slow and even. She appeared even thinner lying down. Lexa's throat clogged with sorrow at what her True Mate must have gone through, while rage refuelled in her gut.

"This is Clarke." Nyko nearly whispered. "She has severe malnutrition. Has been starved to the brink."

"When she wakes we will feed her until she is past content." Lexa said harshly.

"No, Heda."

Lexa whirled, ready to strike the man.

"Her body cannot handle strong solid food again so suddenly. I will have Caris prepare foods beaten until they are juice to give to her. It will be a slow, long process." Nyko explained.

"When will she wake?" Lexa asked, calmer.

"I don't know."

 


	2. Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wakes up.  
> More of the omega's abuse is explained.  
> True Mates are explained.

Raven had awoken slowly, her head heavy. A large strange man had made her eat. Her leg was trapped in a strange binding, and she didn't recognize any of her surroundings. Thankfully Octavia had been in the bed beside her. Harper and Monroe had also been hanging around and explained everything. She was safe. She wouldn't be hit anymore. However that didn't stop her from tensing up anytime someone came close to her. The only person's touch she could tolerate anymore was Clarke's. And the blonde was still passed out.

A couple hours ago Octavia had been taken out to start her training. The young woman would fight with those called the Trikru in fighting the Ark. Raven wanted to. But obviously she couldn't. Bellamy was out training as well. A guard named Ryder had taken the beta's and a surprisingly strong Monty out to explore the village. Leaving Raven and Clarke in bed, and Murphy under his.

Suddenly a tall warrior woman with honey locks strode into the room. Her arm was bleeding rather badly. The words falling from her mouth weren't english but Raven could tell she wasn't happy. The woman moved so...smoothly. Raven was caught up in watching her. Nyko returned and instructed the warrior to sit on a bench.

"What happened Anya?"

"Heda. She's not completely focused. Slipped." the woman replied.

"Because of her True?" Nyko guessed.

Raven perked up at the mention of the word 'true'. Could they possibly mean it in the mates way? But that was impossible.

"Yes. And especially since her True has yet to awaken." Anya didn't wince as a poultice was applied to the wound.

"You're talking about Clarke?" raven guessed "But what do you mean?"

"So you can speak." Nyko grunted.

"Clarke is Heda Leksa's True mate." Anya shrugged.

"But...that's not possible. True Mates is a myth."

The two trikrus exchanged a glance.

"I assure you it's very real." Nyko said gently "Everyone has a True Mate."

"And how are you supposed to be able to tell who it is?" Raven crossed her arms.

"Touch. When you first make skin to skin contact...energy and heat rushes through you. An alpha's protective instinct intensifies, a beta's nurturing instinct grows, and omegas often feel both." Anya explained "You were not taught this?"

"Well, all our education stopped after puberty. It was more about what our bodies could take and still reproduce, not about filling our brains." Raven bit the inside of her cheek.

"And how did they test your fertility? Count when you went into heat?"

"That, and...inseminate us."

The tent was silent for a moment.

"And how, exactly, did they inseminate you?"

"An Alpha's semen would be injected inside our womb view a very long syringe."

"Any babes born to you?" Anya growled, why was she so upset?

"No. My heats stopped a couple years ago, but I did catch once. Octavia caught twice. Clarke never. Monty never. Not sure about Murphy." Raven felt tears spring to her eyes.

Anya lept to her feet and begin to growl. "Do you have a babe back in the Ark?"

"No." Raven shook her head "None of us ever carried to term. The pregnancies were aborted."

"This is atrocious, evil. Heda must know!" Anya stormed out of the tent.

Nyko approached Raven. Still untrusting and tearful, Raven scooted back on her bed despite the pain in her body. The healer was stopped by a growl emanating from under Raven's bed. No one had noticed Murphy crawl under her bed. But she was thankful for it. Nyko was confused for a moment, then took calming breaths.

"I need to change some of your bandages."

"No."

"But-"

"Clarke can do them when she wakes. She knows how."

"How, if you were never taught anything?"

"Her mother was our head...healer. She was on the council, Clarke learned about medicine right from when she was little."

"Heda said the Council was who ran the horrendous tests on you. Her mother was a member?"

"Clarke's mother was in charge of our care."

* * *

 

Anya growled as she pummelled the other warrior into the ground. Lexa had to pull her back.

"Anya-"

"I will slaughter them! Every single one who touched her!" Anya's eyes were wolf slits.

Lexa wondered at her mentor and friend's wording. She pulled Anya away from the training ring.

"Just her?" Lexa asked.

Anya froze. She had been thinking of only those who hurt the one called Raven. That omega had been on her mind since their arrival three days ago.

"Have you touched her? Is she your-"

"I don't know. Anytime anyone gets close she flinches, and that boy who stays a wolf growls."

"But you feel protective of her?"

"I haven't touched her, why am I acting this way? What if she isn't my True?"

"I don't know, Onya. This whole situation baffles me. Clarke...she hasn't woken yet. My True has been starved to the point of near death. Do you not think I wish to kill everyone responsible? But we must be smart. Caris has informed me of Ice Wolves sneaking into Ark territory. Something bigger is going on." Lexa explains.

"Heda." Indra approached them "Clarke has awoken."

* * *

 

Clarke's eyes shifted around the tent. Octavia sat on the foot of her bed. Bellamy stood by the door. Raven had reached over and taken her hand. Miller had been the one to remind her of all that had happened. her stomach found the energy to growl its hunger. Everyone could smell the jug of a thick drink nearby that the Trikru healer was making.

A figure stormed into the tent. Brown curls and green eyes. This was the wolf she had seen in the woods.

"Lexa." Nyko handed Lexa a glass of the drink.

"Everyone out." This commanding Alpha instructed.

"What?" Bellamy demanded.

"I need you to leave. There are things with Clarke I must discuss."

"No, don't think so."

"This is not a request. You are living in my village, eating my food. You will listen to me." Lexa snarled.

"I'll be right outside. Shout if you need help." Octavia assured Clarke before standing and dragging the alphas out.

"Um..."

"You may stay, Raven. But please allow us some privacy." Lexa informed her "And the Murphy wolf may stay swell."

Now, much more calmly, Lexa approached Clarke.

"I believe you would like some of this." Lexa offered the cup "My name is Lexa."

Clarke tried to reach for the cup, but her hand shook too much. She whined in embarrassment. Lexa shifted closer and brought the cut to the blonde's lips. Clarke greedily drank the first food she had had in weeks.

"What has been done to you will never happen to you again. You will always have enough food from now on." Lexa promised.

Clarke watched the other girl. Her body pulsed power, alpha. She felt drawn towards her. Her omega wolf began to stir for the first time in a year, whimpering to get closer. With a small surge of energy she raised her hand to grip the cup for the last gulp. Her hand landed atop of Lexa's. Shots of electricity wracked her body, but pleasant ones. She still jerked back. The cup fell to her lap.

"What?"

"True Mates." Raven supplied.

"What?" Clarke exclaimed.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Raven first said to Lexa, then Clarke "True Mates exist. I think she's yours."

Clarke looked to Lexa "But i don't..."

"Eventually we will love each other and mark each other as mates. For now I will care for you, protect you." Lexa supplied.

"Why would our bodies tell us we're mates before love?"

"Perhaps to avoid...what's the word in your language..."

"Angst." raven filled in again, but remained silent when green eyes glared at her.

"Yes, that."

"Ah." Clarke glanced at the jug and licked her lips "More?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Nyko says your stomach has shrunk. You may have two glasses tomorrow. We will gradually work you back up to full meals." Lexa explained.

Clarke nodded. With her small stomach now full, she was growing sleepy. The presence of Lexa was also very comforting.

"Sleep, I will stay for a while." Lexa pushed a blonde lock of hair out of blue eyes. Clarke arched into the touch, then tensed "Do not be ashamed. This bond is new, but strong. I enjoy the contact swell."

Clarke nodded and settled down into the bed. She hoped when she woke again she wasn't back in the cold Omega Dorm.

* * *

 

Gustus sighed. This was the third report of missing blankets or pillows. At every location the wolf ark omega had been scented. Days had past since their arrival. Octavia was training well. Monty was nearly recovered. Heda spent any spare moment feeding Clarke. Raven was even hobbling a couple steps on crutches in Nyko's tent. Murphy had shown no signs of improvement.

The omega had seemed to leave his hiding spot under the cots for someplace else. Gustus was fine to let the wolf be, he wasn't hurting anyone. It seemed he had a soft spot for the small wolf. After a day of training children he returned to his own small tent. A large storm had begun. Thunder shook the trees and rain pelted anyone foolish enough to be outside. He was ready to relax. However his large bear fur was missing. The sweet scent of Murphy lightly coated the room.

With a heavy sigh Gustus followed the scent. He was the best tracker. It took him out of the village, several lengths away from the healer's tent. A great tree had roots erupting from the ground. The entrance to a cove could be seen under. Tired of his clothes getting wet the large man shifted to a large wolf. He crawled down and under. 

Wolf eyes could see in the dark, but the flash of lightning helped. Blankets and pillows were piled into a nest. Laying shaking in the nest was Murphy. The brown wolf opened his eyes to stare at Gustus. Thunder boomed and Murphy whimpered. With new understanding Gustus padded over to him and nudged him.

The man was't a branwada. He was expecting the flash of warmth, but it was still nice. At the realization Murphy's tail wagged a beat, then small licks were coating the underside of the larger wolf's neck. Gustus grumbled that it was enough and curled around his True Mate. Murphy was shaking. He burrowed into the large wolf beside him. A large tongue began to lick between his ears, lulling the wolf into sleep.

* * *

 

"How did they all escape?"

"We trusted the two guards-"

"Obviously that was a mistake!"

"The beta Jasper changed the charge on a fence. The beta's covered their scents."

"I want them back. Their results are crucial to our clients!"

"Yes, Chancellor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Of the Gustus/Murphy? Any pairings you would like? Let me know!  
> Find me on tumblr @basically-moon-and-arrows


	3. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa get to know each other.  
> Raven needs to find something to keep her occupied.  
> Anya gets sick.  
> Bellamy meets someone.

Lexa ended the meeting of her warrior generals when she realized it was about mid day. It had taken two weeks, but Clarke now had three glasses of the nutritious juice, and small amounts of solid food a day. The blonde had gained weight, but not as much as Lexa would have liked. She knew it was a long road to recovery, but the Alpha in her was impatient for the omega to be healthy again.

Anya knew what she was up to and smirked at her. Although a sniffle followed.

"Are you sick, Anya?" Lexa asked as the pair walked towards the healer's tent.

"Of course not, I do not get sick!" Anya scoffed and veered away.

Lexa shook her head with a smile and saw an Ark beta approaching with what she assumed was Clarke's lunch.

"I'll take it to her." She informed the boy.

He didn't speak, just nodded, handed her the tray, and scurried away. Lexa was rather puzzled. All the ark betas were behaving this way around her. Even the two Alphas were timid around her. She had made it clear that they were welcome here.

"They fear your punishment." Came a voice from the tent.

Lexa entered to find Gustus. He was standing near the small wolf who refused to change. Lexa had been surprised to discover Gustus's mate was the omega. But her guard had been happier these past few days.

"Why would I punish them?"

"For not rescuing their friends sooner. They believe you blame them for the extent of the omega's abuse."

"Hmm. I'm sure they acted as soon as they can. Disobeying the people who raised them could not have been easy, or safe. Considering what was happening." Lexa looked to the wolf "Let them know they have nothing to hear from me."

The only reply was the twitch of an ear. Lexa rolled her eyes, Gustus chuckled. The commander made her way to where Clarke lay in her bed, reading a book found underground. The blonde's eyes moved back and forth, understanding language in a way Lexa couldn't.

"Hello, Clarke. I have your lunch."

"Lexa. Can we eat somewhere else? I'm so bored of this place." Clarke asked.

"But...you are not strong enough." Lexa worried.

Clarke visibly deflated and Lexa felt a pang in her chest. She remembered healing a gut wound, confined to her bed for weeks. She set down the tray of food and began to think.

"We could go outside, there is a small copse of trees close to the village. But...you would have to be carried."

"I can walk-"

"No."

"Well who says it's your decision."

"Your state of health. Yes, you have a small reserve of energy right now. But it won't take you to the trees and back. you need it to continue healing." Lexa said firmly.

Clarke battled with the common sense Lexa was speaking, and her own stubbornness and self-consciousness.

"I don't want to be seen so weak." She finally admitted.

"We will go out the back. I know a short cut. But you must drink this here. I cannot carry it and you without spilling." Lexa handed her the cup.

With a triumphant grin Clarke gulped the drink down. Lexa placed the bread, cheese, and meat in a small bundle on Clarke's lap. She scooped her arms under the still underweight omega and gently lifted. They settled together wonderfully. Lexa pushed her nose into the blonde locks and took a deep breath.

"Come on, let's go!" Clarke wiggled in her arms.

Lexa slipped out of the tent and into the woods with her precious cargo. The trees were fairly close. She settled onto the ground with Clarke in her lap. Clarke just looked for a while. At the sky, plants, ground, everything. She breathed in all the wondrous scents. Lexa watched her, heart swelling at the beautiful smile on her True's face. Finally Clarke settled back against her and opened the bundle.

Lexa broke off a piece of bread and lifted it to Clarke's lip.

"Your alpha is ridiculous." Clarke still bit the piece of bread.

"I am aware." Lexa hummed.

Every since Clarke had started eating solid foods, Lexa had insisted on hand feeding her. She claimed it calmed her alpha to be providing for Clarke in this way. Since she had obviously lacked in protecting her earlier in life. Clarke told her that was insane, they hadn't known each other existed back then. However, both agreed their wolves weren't always sensible. And if Clarke was being honest, her omega enjoyed the pampering.

* * *

 

Bellamy grunted as the staff he was holding knocked with Anya's. The pair locked for a second, then Bellamy changed the direction of his force. Anya was knocked to the ground and the few people in the clearing froze. This was Bellamy's third day with a staff, he had just knocked a General off her feet. Everyone looked at Anya closer.

The wolf slowly got to her feet. Her skin was pale, body shaky, and sweat from more than just training coated her body.

"Anya, you are sick." said a female warrior. She had long hair as well. Bellamy noticed her whenever he was in the training grounds. His wolf was always grumbling to get closer.

"Enough, Echo."

"Sky boy here just beat you. Go to Nyko's tent." This Echo ordered.

"Who is in charge here?" Anya demanded, followed by a very angry sniffle.

"I will be forced to inform Heda that you are impeding our army by insisting you are healthy to fight when clearly you are not."

"Fine." Anya found the energy to storm off towards the healer's tent.

"Sky Boy?" bellamy asked.

A cocky smirk graced Echo's lips. "Your focus during combat is horrible. It's like your head is in the clouds."

"Then teach me, if you're so wise." Bellamy played back.

"Fine. Move your hands farther apart. Focus on your opponent. Their body, how they move. When they move." Echo's hand twitched.

Bellamy found himself on the ground. Echo straddled his chest. "See, Sky Boy."

Echo smirked again as Bellamy wiggled beneath her a little. Then she leaned down and grabbed his neck. While incredibly shocked at the connection, she still managed to get the next words out relatively well. "If I was your enemy, you'd be dead now."

Bellamy just stared up at her, trying to process what his body was feeling. Echo didn't quite trust it. She pulled her hand away. Perhaps it was just a one time thing. She cupped the side of his face. Nope, it was still there.

"Interesting. I have to go on patrol." Echo quickly jumped away.

Leaving Bellamy staring after his True Mate.

* * *

 

"Where are you going? I gave you those crutches so you could practice getting around the tent. Not half way around the village."

Raven turned her upper body to glare at Harper.

"I am going insane in there." Raven informed her.

"You're not healed yet."

"I'll never be healed." Raven snapped back.

"Raven."

"Lexa says they have a tent full of old technology. I used to fiddle with that sort of stuff before."

"How do you even know where it is?"

"I, uh...Monroe falls asleep when she's supposed to be watching me." raven shrugged.

To help the omegas still feel safe, each Beta took a turn keeping watch in the healing tent.

"Zoe." Harper growled.

"ok, you go deal with your napping mate, and I'll tinker."

"Raven!" Harper called after her, but nothing could stop Raven.

 

Two days later Raven no longer had crutches. She was walking back from what the members of Trikru had dubbed 'Raven's Junk' with a brace around her damaged leg. Monroe gave her a high five, Harper rolled her eyes. Only Raven and Clarke still occupied Nyko's space. Monty and Miller had been given their own tent. Harper and Monroe had their own, Bellamy and Jasper shared, Octavia had moved in with other Seconds. And no one knew where Murphy slept, but most guessed with his mate.

So Raven wasn't expecting to see a warrior asleep on her cot. Although she wasn't as mad when she found it was Anya.

"She has a fever and a cold. Often a symptom of training in bad weather too often." Nyko sighed. Why were warriors always the worst patients?

Raven looked Anya over. She had definitely noticed the Alpha around. Anya was often sited through the flaps of fabric that made her Junk tent. The tall warrior usually came to visit with Lexa under the guise of telling her Heda updates. Raven felt pulled to the woman. Her omega whispered that she could trust this alpha, get close to this alpha. Which was odd. Raven was only just comfortable with the touch of Nyko, a beta. 

"Why is she on my bed?" Raven asked.

"The fever made her delirious. She simply fell onto the first bed that she saw." Nyko shrugged.

Raven grumbled and climbed onto the cot beside the woman. Anya's face was slack with sleep. Cheeks flushed but the rest of her pale. Shiny with sweat.

"Here, put this on her forehead. And make her swallow this." Nyko gave Raven a cool cloth and a homemade pill. "I must leave, Heda wants a meeting."

"Hey, just because Clarke's asleep doesn't mean I'm your helper!" raven called after the man, but it was no use.

Raven grumbled and glared at Anya. The woman groaned in her sleep and her legs tucked up against her belly. She was obviously pretty sick. Raven sighed and hobbled to her feet. She set the pill aside first and placed the cloth on the sweaty forehead. her fingers brushed Anya's skin. Bolts of electricity and heat passed through her body. Anya hummed. It took a couple deep breaths for Raven to come to terms with what she had felt. True Mates. She had a True Mate, if what Clarke and Lexa had described was true.

"Rrr..." Anya's eyes flickered open for the shortest moment.

Raven shook her head and took the pill. She pushed it past Anya's lips, then clamped her hand over the woman's mouth. Anya tried to spit it out.

"Come on, you have to take it." Raven urged.

Anya shook her head groggily. The pill tasted horrible.

"Please."

A second later the pill had been swallowed. Anya drifted back to sleep. Raven watched the woman. So she had a true mate, huh.

 

It took another day for Anya's fever to break. Nyko was gone again, and so was Clarke. Raven was tinkering with a new invention when a large warrior came in.

"Where is Nyko?" he demanded.

"out." raven replied.

"I'm going to gut him. I need stronger poultice. The one he gave me was crap!"

"Well he's not here." Raven shrugged.

"you've been helping him. Make me one." The brute warrior stormed towards her.

"I don't know how to do that!" raven exclaimed, body tensing, flight mode rising.

"Well figure it out, come on!" The man reached for her.

Raven panicked. Her mond flashed back to the many times she had been grabbed before. Her body jolted back, old injuries sparking in pain. But before the man could make contact, another arm came into the picture. Anya growled and pushed the man back by his arm.

"Quint." Anya's growl was guttural "The poultice does not work because you do not listen to Nyko. Now leave, before I quarter you for trying to harm her."

Quint growled back. Anya snarled and dug claws into Quints barely healed wound. The man yelped and backed out of the tent. Anya slowly turned back to a panting Raven. The young woman's eyes were wide and her body jittery. Anya slowly lowered herself onto the cot, keeping her eyes downcast. Raven slowly calmed and even scootched closer.

"Thank you."

"anything for you." Anya shrugged, then blushed. She hadn't meant those words to come out.

"Do..did you..."

"I felt it, yes. You are my True."

Raven grinned and Anya felt her spirit lift. However, she was still a little sick. She groaned.

"Nyko's pillows suck." She groaned.

"Are we in some YA novel?" Raven laughed, and laughed further at Anya's confusion. "Would you like to use my lap as a pillow?"

Anya's eyes lit up. She had never considered that an option, but...

In minutes Raven sat with her back braced against the bed frame, pillow between to cushion. Anya's head rested comfortably in her lap. Raven brushed her fingers through the long honey like hair. Anya's fingers played with Raven's brace a bit, until she fell back asleep.

* * *

 

Gustus eagerly walked back towards his tent. It was the last meal of the day, and Murphy usually appeared from his cave in the woods for it with a fresh rabbit cooking. He could smell the meat already. He expected to find his little brown wolf watching the rabbit cook and waiting for him. He found a rabbit cooking, but instead a young man sat watching it. 

this young man wore a shirt much too big for him. It smelled like one of Gustus's. His hair was shaggy and brown. His arms were bare, small scars could be seen along them. Timid eyes looked up at Gustus.

"Murphy." Gustus smiled and approached.

Murphy jumped to his feet and hugged his mate. He was shaking. Gustus rubbed his back. The rabbit was done and they ate it all.

"Time for bed." Gustus announced.

He changed into sleep clothes and Murphy climbed into the large bed with less furs and pillows than it once had. The large warrior blew out the candles and climbed into bed. Murphy fit snuggly right up against him, hand resting on the big man's chest.

"Gustus." Murphy said suddenly bit calmly.

"Hmm?" the warrior was tired.

"Gustus." the small smile could be heard in Murphy's voice. His hand gripped at Gustus's chest.

"Gustus." It was a sleepy sigh, and the last words Murphy spoke for that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments honestly make my day! And also serious question time:
> 
> How would you guys feel about Murphy being pregnant?
> 
> @basically-moon-and-arrows


	4. More Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more about Bellamy/Echo and Octavia/?  
> Bits of the other couples too!  
> And Murphy reveals some of what's been done to him (you're REALLY not going to like it)

Bellamy placed the pile of fresh cut firewood into the metal bin beside where the meal-cooking fires were. It was nearing the evening meal. His eyes scanned his surroundings nowadays more than they ever had before. He was on the look out for Echo...his True. It had been two days since she had left on that patrol. She had very long since returned, but Bellamy had not yet seen her.

Suddenly a slim hand placed itself on his back. The connection tingled. Bellamy looked to find Echo smiling up at him. She took his hand and began to pull him away.

"Let's go for a run." She pulled him out of the camp.

The pair shifted wolves. Bellamy just stared. Echo's wolf was beautiful. Mixed greys and browns. If it was possible Echo rolled her eyes in wolf form and bound into the tress. He gave chase. although his tracking skills were sub par. Whenever he managed to get close Echo would bounce away. Eventually he tired and had to catch his breath. That's when Echo collided into his side, knocking them to the ground. They rolled until they were all tangled up. Bellamy licked under her chin and she yipped with pleasure. Relinquishing control she moved so Bellamy was free. Finally he was able to get close to her. He sniffed her over and licked behind her ears. Echo purred and rubbed their cheeks together.

A tangy scent flowed over from under Echo's fur. Both wolves tensed. Bellamy's nose pushed deeper into the fur. Small grunts escaped him as he inspected the scent. Echo's heat was close. very close, just a day or so away. His Alpha wanted to prance and preen for the Omega, show off to ensure that they mated. The human side of him wore a cocky grin. His tail wagged as he stepped closer. 

Echo let out a teasing yip and raced into the bushes once again. Tongue hanging out of his mouth, Bellamy found more energy for chasing.

* * *

 

Clarke sat in the bath tub and hummed as the dirt was wiped off her skin and out of her hair. Flowers and oil had been added to the water to make it smell nice. The water was cooling and Clarke knew it was time to get out. A towel had been left on a stool for her. She slowly rose and water fell down her body. Her ribs no longer showed quite as much, and her stomach was growing soft. Clarke stepped out of the bath and wrapped the towel around her. She padded into Lexa's sleeping area. There was a brush by a broken piece of glass serving as a mirror. 

She was halfway done brushing out the knots, sitting on Lexa's bed, when her mate came in. Lexa spotted Clarke and smiled widely. This would be only their third night sharing a bed. Of course they had yet to be intimate, but it was wonderful all the same.

"Clarke." Lexa said softly.

Her Heda persona dropped in the privacy of the tent. Her face and shoulders relaxed, and the air became sweet. Lexa dropped her long over coat on a chair and dropped onto the bed behind Clarke. Wordlessly she took the brush and continued where Clarke had paused. Within moments Clarke was purring. A content rumbling from her chest filled the silence. When Lexa was done she put the brush down and Clarke leaned back into her. Her arms wrapped around the blonde and lips pressed against the crook of her neck. Clarke purred louder and placed her hands over Lexa's.

"Heda!" Came a call from outside.

Lexa growled "What is it?"

"Indra has returned and comes bearing an important message. Your presence is required immediately."

"Summon Anya and Gustus as well. We will convene in the council room." Lexa called back.

"Yes, Heda."

"You can stay here or some if you want." Lexa offered.

"I can?"

"You are my mate, your rightful place is by my side. In bed or running society." Lexa shrugged.

"let me get dressed."

* * *

 

The moon was high in the sky. Octavia sat on the edge of a cliff. Half a day's walk away was the village of TonDC. Of course she had gone in the opposite direction of where she was born. The night sky stretched out above her, and a place much more interesting than she could have ever imagined lay below.

All her life she had been told nothing but horror stories. How savage monsters lost to the wild roamed these woods. Eating people, killing for fun, destroying. However instead there was a culture of people so much different from her own. one much more interesting, and not to mention safer for her. These people cared for one another and lived a harsh life. Yet they knew of technology and refused to use too much of it. Raven's system to heat water quicker was considered unnerving by most of the village's inhabitants.

Octavia wore clothes given to her by other Seconds, and braids had been put in her hair by the few friends she had made. There was rustling behind her. She hopped to her feet, sword drawn, and watched the trees. There was a common path not too far. Octavia relaxed when she saw who it was. Indra had led a small group to the capitol. Ryder, Caris, and a couple others were with the woman. Indra paused, seeing Octavia.

Indra had always noticed the young woman in the training yard. Who got up again and again. Who showed promise. She tinkered with the thought of making her her own Second. But it was other kinds of thoughts about the young woman that stopped her. Octavia herself had felt drawn to the older woman. Indra was strong and attractive. Sure, she fooled around with a warrior named Lincoln, but something, more, was there with Indra.

"Continue on." Indra instructed the crew with her.

After sharing a look with Ryder Indra moved to join Octavia as the group left them. Octavia already sat with her legs dangling over the edge again. Indra crouched down beside her. Both felt a stirring under their skin from proximity, and both played it off in their minds.

"You're a fair distance from Tondisi."

"I...it's too much, sometimes."

"What is?"

"The people. There's so many of them. I've spent the last four years all by myself. I think I can't be sane after that. For a while it scared me to be alone again. But...it's too much, too crowded. I needed space." Octavia shrugged.

"I have a message I must pass onto Heda. It is not safe for you to be here at night alone. Monsters walk these woods." Indra stood and offered her hand for the young woman to take.

Octavia grasped it and began to pull herself up. The shocks pulsing through her nearly made her fall again. Indra's other hand came and grasped her side for support. The older woman's mouth had dropped open, and she stared at Octavia with shock and wonder.

"So, all this True mate hype is true." Octavia smiled.

"I..I never thought...didn't think I'd..."

"Indra?"

"At my age, I figured I didn't have a True. Some don't." Indra shrugged but emotion clogged her throat.

"Oh, Indra." Octavia cupped the older woman's face and kissed her.

Indra breathed deeply and pulled Octavia closer. Her fingers dug into where she was holding. Octavia laughed into the kiss.

"Now, what was this message you have to tell Heda?"

"You shall hear when I inform Heda." Indra didn't want to ruin such a wonderful moment.

* * *

 

Anya needed to stop this. She was not some young thing right before her first kiss. Her heart was bouncing around and she felt almost...giddy. It was disgusting. The reason for it, not so much. Raven had been released form the healer's tent. Although required to continue resting and not exerting herself Raven was free to sleep where she wanted. The pair had discussed it, and settled on Anya's bed. The Omega had moved in the belongings she had collected over the weeks to Anya's home.

Raven had informed Anya she was heading to bed. Anya quickly finished her meal to follow behind. With a smile on her face she pushed aside the flap separating the sleeping area from the rest. She had caught Raven between her clothes and her sleep clothes. Both women froze. Anya's eyes moved slowly over Raven's exposed back. Dressed in just small shorts and a breast band the damage was easy to see. 

Bruises. Bruises of all sizes and stages of healing covered Raven's body. Anya knew she had been hurt, but this much...Some of them were in the shapes of hands or fists. Small scars also showed themselves. They were the right distances apart to have come from claws raking down her back. A terrifying snarl ripped through the room, Anya barely recognized it as her own. She stalked toward Raven, who stepped back, eyes wide.

"An...Anya..." Raven whispered. 

Raven's front didn't bear much better. Bruises and scars as well. The girl tried to step back again, but she wasn't wearing her brace, and dropped. Anya caught her, pulled her close, and buried her nose in Raven's hair.

"I will slaughter every single one. Everyone who touched you. They will die. Painfully." Her snarls were barely coherent. 

"I know." Raven said against her, then yawned.

Such a small, innocent motion from Raven calmed Anya more than any herbal drink could. Holding Raven with one arm she undid the breast band with the other. Then she helped her slip on a sleep shirt.

"Anya, your presence is required in the council room." called a messenger from outside.

Anya groaned. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. But, um, I'll stay here." Raven was so tired and her leg was sore.

Anya nodded. Before she left she tucked Raven into bed and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

* * *

 

Gustus took a survey of the room. From the people Indra had requested gather, nothing good could have happened. Lexa sat on her throne with Clarke standing beside it. Anya glared from her usual corner. Bellamy, Miller, and Echo were together. Indra stood with Octavia, both smelling of each other. He was the last to arrive.

"What has happened in Polis, Indra?" Lexa asked.

"Nothing unusual. It's who we encountered on our way back." Indra said grimly. "We took the path that runs along the Ark border."

Ears perked at the mention of the Ark population.

"Were there more of them on our territory?" Anya demanded.

"No, they were on their own territory, but they called to us." Indra continued "They gave us a warning. That a group of Omegas had escaped, that were sick in the mind and crazy. They warned us that whatever other wolves were with them had been tricked by them. That all of them were dangerous."

"That's not true!" Clarke exclaimed.

"We know." Lexa assured her. "We will keep things peaceful for now. I do want them to have knowledge of our intentions, or else they will have time to prepare."

"Also, they gave us a message to pass on to one named Murphy if we should come across him." Indra looked to Gustus.

The large man stood straighter at the mention of his mate.

"They said he could have Niylah back if he returned." Indra said slowly.

"Excuse me, Heda." Gutus left after her departing nod.

In their tent Murphy was in his wolf form, ears perked for Gustus's return. His head lifted and tail wagged at the sight of the man. Gustus kneeled before him.

"Murphy...Indra encountered  some Ark wolves today."

Murphy's ears went back and his tail stopped wagging.

"Who is Niylah?"

Murphy whined and scrambled backwards, under the bed. Gustus was shocked. After a moment he shifted wolf and followed his mate. Murphy was trembling worse than when he had first arrived. Gustus nudged and licked him and comforted him for nearly an hour before his mate had calmed enough to communicate.

_Who is Niylah?_

_You're going to hate me. You're going to reject me. I'm a horrible monster._

_Murphy._

_How could I have let them take her? I should have stayed! I left without her!_

_Little One..._

_Gustus, Niylah is...my daughter._


	5. A Bumpy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's nighttime and no couple experiences it the same.

The moon was high in the sky, giving the dark Earth just enough light for the omega to see.

Murphy had managed to get past the guards. He stretched out his furry legs into a full on sprint towards Arkadia. Several lengths later he was tackled to the ground. Rolling the pair shifted human. Gustus had Murphy pinned on his back.

"No! Let me go! I have to go to her!" Murphy yelled.

"John, no!"

"I'll get her back!" Murphy's eyes began to tear up.

"They're using her as a tool to get you back. Do you really think they'll ever leave you alone with her? That you'll be able to escape again?" Gustus asked

"I left her. She's just a babe and I abandoned her. I'm horrible." Murphy began to shake.

Gustus cooed and gathered him up in his arms.

"We'll get her back, I promise. But you storming them alone won't have any effect." He told his mate, standing and beginning to carry him home.

Murphy just shook and cried softly in his arms.

* * *

 

Echo lay atop her mate's chest. He was still locked inside her, but beginning to pass out on their bed. Her fingers traced his chest that was devoid of the many scars most wolves his age had. But as he explained life inside Arkadia was fairly tame. Boring. 

She was aware this day would come. She would meet her mate. The intensity of the feelings however, had taken her by surprise. This curly haired man had quickly become one of the most important things in her life. Besides her half sister she barely cared for anyone. She had companions but no close friends.

Bellamy's arms circled around her once more and she smiled as he opened his eyes.

"Hmm, it is time for sleep Echo."

And the way he said her name...

"Yes you must be tired, getting your ass handed to you over and over again on the field." She chuckled.

"Well I still had enough energy to do this." Bellamy flexed his him, moving inside her just a touch.

Echo left out a very soft groan and she dropped a kiss to his lips. He grunted and flexed again. Beside them on a table by their bed was a cup of tonic used to prevent pups. Bellamy had understood completely. They had just met, and were going to war.

"One day," Echo's fingers now traced his eyebrows. "One day I will give you pups." 

"Many pups." Bellamy yawned.

"Yes, many pups." She settled on his chest and soon the mates were asleep.

* * *

 

_She was alone. All alone._

Octavia woke with a gasp for air but she remained lying on the bed. She reached out to her left, but the bed was empty. Sitting up she drew her knees up to her chest as she scanned the tent. It was empty, Indra's scent there but faded. The fire was dying and she was alone. Octavia began to whimper, arms winding around her legs.

"Indra." She breathed, then a little louder but no less wobbly "Indra!"

The woman pushed through the fabric door, arms full of firewood, eyes on Octavia in an instant. The wood hit the ground and Indra was on the bed.

"Octavia? What's wrong?" Indra cupped the younger woman's face.

"I-I was in the room again, al-ll alone. At Arkadia. I wo-oke up and...you weren't here, I thought....you had left me." Octavia sniffed between deep breaths of air so she wouldn't sob.

"I'm so sorry." Indra kissed away the last tears. "There was no more firewood, I went to get more so you wouldn't get cold."

Octavia nodded and leaned into her mate. They stayed with their foreheads pressed together until Octavia's shoulders stopped shaking. The room darkening warned of the fire extinguishing soon. Indra whispered apologies as she slipped away to bring it back to life. Cheek on her knees Octavia watched her, her heart growing warmer as did the room.

When the Alpha returned to bed she wrapped herself around her omega, chin tucked atop her head. It wasn't a common thing for Alpha's to pump out theri pheromones, but Indra did it then. She did it until Octavia was completely immersed in her scent and presence, reminding her that she was not alone and wouldn't be again.

* * *

 

Raven knew her mate had entered the tent a moment ago. But her brain didn't really process it until a wolf head lay in her lap. Raven dropped the tech she was tinkering with and stroked her fur. Anya hummed and pressed her nose against Raven's belly. Raven chuckled.

"I wasn't in heat, I doubt there's a pup." 

Anya huffed and stood taller, an offer in her movement. Raven laughed.

"Sorry, but...not tonight." she glanced away, until the nose pressed against her knee.

Anya whined and licked it. Then her head settled in Raven's lap again. Raven worked on tech with one hand while the other pet her mate. It was another hour until they headed home. Raven walked leaning heavily onto her mate. Eventually they made it into their tent. Raven was undressing when arms slipped around her torso and began to sway her side to side. Raven turned in Anya's arms, let Anya pick her up, place her on the bed, and remove her cuff.

"Do you need it tonight?" Anya asked gently.

"Yes, please." Raven yawned.

There was a jar of tonic by their bed. Not one to stop pups, but instead one to help her sleep without the nightmares. Anya poured her a small glass and insisted on holding it up for her to drink. In moments Raven's limbs were heavy and the last thing she felt was a body beside her and lips on hers.

* * *

 

Clarke walked into the war room. Lexa sat alone on her throne, pouring over maps. She crossed the room and gently plied the rolls from her mate's hands.

"Clarke I-"

"Need rest is the right answer."

"We need to solidify-"

"No."

"For tomorrow's-"

"No. You won't be any use going over plans with your generals if you don't get any sleep." Clarke tugged on Lexa's hands, pulling her up and to their bedroom. They stripped and crawled into bed. Lexa would never let anyone know how much she yawned.

They settled so Clarke was braced against the headboard, book in hand. Lexa's head on her thigh. It had become a nighttime ritual. Clarke reading Lexa to sleep before following herself. The Commander's favourite part, though, was Clarke's fingers running through her hair. It made her purr. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLease don't kill me for taking so long to update!

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please comment and let me know if this is something you guys want to read more of!


End file.
